The Darkening of Men
by Tinfang Warble
Summary: The corruption of Men by Morgoth and their eventual escape from his thralldom. This is my first fanfic. I'd appreciate any reviews or comments. Word of warning - I reused some names and concepts from the Book of Lost Tales. Technically, those stories are only tenuously canon. I meant to finish this last year, but I got sidetracked by college.
1. Chapter 1

The Seed of the Shadow

In the West of Beleriand the Armies of the Noldor had won the Battle Under the Stars, yet they had to bear the loss of their High King Feanor at the hands of the Balrogs, the capture of his son Maedhros by Morgoth and the estrangement between the armies of Fingolfin and the sons of Feanor. When the battle had been won, the Moon rose for the first time, providing light to Middle Earth for the first time since the death of the Trees and the Elves rejoiced, taking it as a sign that the Valar had not forsaken them wholly. However, when the Elves witnessed the first Sunrise, and all the world was ablaze in it's light and heat and even the stars were blotted out by it's brightness, they saw with their foresight that their time was ending and the dominion of the Second Born was beginning.

Far in the East, in a land which was afterwards known as Hildorien, was a mountain range made by the mind of Aule, which Morgoth had not marred. Nowhere to be seen were reeking volcanos, impassable cliffs, sharp glass-like rubble and arid plains of dust. This was a land of mighty, snowcapped peaks, with ancient trees, quiet meadows, secret valleys and shaded caves filled with clean sand and stone, with mountain streams and hidden springs, made for the delight of the Children of Illuvatar.

With the rising of the Moon and the Sun, the Sleep of Yananna was lifted and many of the living things that had been in slumber since the destruction of the Lamps now stirred and began to grow once more. Trees began to sprout new leaves, flowers began to bloom, seed sprouted and grasslands began to explode in lushness.

Then the Illuvatar too, did lift _his_ sleep from his Second Born children, and they awoke to the first sunrise.

They were born innocent and clean- no speech, art or songs, yet at the same time free of envy, pride and greed. This was quite unlike the Quendi, who had known their speech the moment of their awakening, yet were prideful from their first breath. It was indeed the intent of Eru Illuvatar that this should be so, for he had wanted his Secondborn to learn from the First, so that when the Elves were weary and forsook the world, Men could inherit their legacy and preserve their memory upon Middle Earth, albeit in a form that could endure the years of the Sun.

They awoke in one of the biggest caverns in the mountains- vast yet not deep and separated from the underground tunnels of Morgoth. They awoke near the entrance of the cave, all at once as soon as the Sun shined upon their eyes. There were 500 of them, men and women of equal numbers, and they lay upon the cool, soft sand, drinking in the wonder of their awakening. After a little time some, then all of them were upon their feet, looking around, touch the sand on the floor, the rocky walls and the boulders near the entrance. Soon they had wandered outside. The first sunrise was in the West, and it's glow was initially weak as it was blocked by the Pelori mountains. The Men stared into the golden light glowing in that direction in wonder and awe, but as the Sun rose higher and it's brightness intensified they could not bear to look and turned away.

Yet the wonder of Arda was set about them and their first day they spent in a frenzy of learning- touching, seeing, smelling and hearing the mighty trees, the fragrant flowers, the secret animals and the melody of birds.

The first Day wore on, and many times the Sun and the Moon were in the sky at once, as they traversed from East to West in alternation. In this brightness, the spies and servants of Morgoth had been chased away from the surface of Arda and were now hidden in the shadows and dark hideouts. Yet they still eavesdropped upon the newly lit world, waiting for the return of the night, whence they would bring tidings to their master.

In those first days, both the Sun and Moon were in the sky together, and all darkness had been banished. However, the Valar realized they had also banished sleep and rest and the Elves were saddened because they could no longer see the stars. Therefore they set the Sun and Moon to traverse at alternate times, so that when the Moon was in sky there would only be soft, silver light which would let the stars shine, and allow the rest that comes with night but with enough glow to diminish the terror of Morgoth.

Yet it was relief enough for the servants of darkness to travel abroad, to spread whispers and reports of distant lands, till at last they reached the ears of Morgoth, and for the last time he set forth from his fortress of Angband, to seek the newly born Men.

When night fell, the merriment of Men had ended and they fell into a quiet trance as they gazed upon the first time. However, in the darkest hour there was a sudden burst of brightness and a new hue of light lit the mountains of their birth- less intense than the sun, but exceeding the Moon in beauty. They were filled with wonder and looked for the source, enraptured. This was the light of the Silmarills, the jewels of Feanor and in them was captured the holy light the Trees, and in their warmth, Men felt the bliss of Valinor. Yet all too soon a darkness reached forth from behind the Silmarills and Morgoth made himself known- and Men perceived the terrible visage of the first Dark Lord.

The first words ever spoken to the Secondborn were not in the fair tongues of Elves, rather they were in the harsh and ancient language of the Ainur- Valarin, spoken to them by the Black Enemy. They understood not the speech, but in his words Morgoth put forth his power and visions were conjured in front of the eyes of the innocent Men. He began by telling them of the wonders of the world they had awakened to.

He sang to them of the Encircling Darkness and the Timeless Darkness that the world was set in. Of the wondrous sea, with deep secrets and mysteries. The many lands that jutted out of it, covered in mountains, plains, forests and rivers; deserts, tundras and volcanoes. He sang of the sky and the stars, of how their light was the same as that of the Silmarils he wore.

Morgoth sang this time of creation, of the Music of the Ainur and for the only time, Men heard verses from the Ainulindale, composed before the beginning of Time. They understood how the world they lived in was the Music given life by the Illuvatar, and in its notes were written all there had been, all that was and all that was to be – and Morgoth, having been a player in the orchestra had knowledge of the Music and thus had a deep understanding of Arda and Time.

Then he sang, of the Elves and their history- of their birth in the waters of Cuivinen, of their sundering into the Eldar, Sindar and Avari when some went to Valinor, some stopped at the coasts and some refused to leave their first homes in the heart of Middle Earth. Men learnt, that the Elves had begun to fade and the world would soon be _their_ dominion.

Then said Morgoth, to the mothers and fathers of Men, in the tongue of the Valar, "I am Melkor, first and foremost of the Valar, mightiest of all Ainur, the firstborn of Eru Illuvatar. I am the Shaper of Arda, master of light, bringer of darkness. Put your fate into my hands Secondborn, and I will give you the world. Else, beware the Night!"

With the last word he put forth his power and the Silmarils dimmed to mere specks of light, the stars were shut out and the Moon was erased. Morgoth had cast his Shadow- physical, tangible, permeating darkness. The Secondborn felt fear for the first time, and in their anguish they wailed for relief. Then the stars returned, the Moon smiled and the darkness became transparent- a mere absence of light, rather than an oppressive presence. Morgoth had returned to Angband, but his Shadown lay on the hearts of Men.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgoth returned to his fortress of Angbaand, from which he would emerge but once more, when he answered his challenge from Fingolfin. To fulfill his dark design for the Secondborn, Morgoth elected to send one of his Maia to do his bidding. Thus Makaar was sent to corrupt the newly awakened race of Men.

During the time after their awakening, the Secondborn were consumed by the wonder of the world around them. They saw great many beautiful things for the very first time and they were filled with

wonder. The flowers, trees and grass of Palurien, the stars of Varda and even the gentle breeze granted to them by Manwe, they rejoiced in all of it.

Some time passed in this blissful joy of discovery. However, darkness had crept in, with deliberate intent. Beasts of Morgoth, some known now as wolves, troll and serpent and others that have been lost to time- slowly began to haunt the edge of their little world. Then one day, those who travelled too far began to vanish. These forgotten ones became prey to Morgoth's servants, and they were the first amongst men to experience fear, the first to lose their lives and return to their Father, and the first to be mourned with tears.

It was at this time that the Secondborn first experienced the feeling of fear, which would haunt their descendants for all time to come. Being newborn and innocent they did not know how to defend themselves, and in their fear they retreated back to the safety of their caves. In their dark shelter, they felt safe, yet it was there that they first experienced another woe - starvation. There was no food in the cave, save for insects and blind fish. Yet they were too fearful to head back out to forage.

This was the plan of Makaar, servant of Morgoth. He would hurt them, then save them, gain their love and thus control them. He came into the cave, surrounding himself with bright fire and assuming an appearance that was fair and pleasing, both to the men and to the women. He brought with him the fruits of the forest, along with the food of the elves- bread, wine, cheese and other simple fare that were nutritious and pleasant and as yet unknown to the men. With these, he won their trust.

Men perceived that he was the same kind of being as his master Morgoth, who had seemed to them to be so fair and mighty. Thus, they gave the same respect to Makaar and began to adore him.

Makaar spoke to them, once again using the words of Valaarin. He told them that he was a servant of Melkor, the First and the Mightiest, that he had come as a guide for mankind, to aid them and instruct them, so that they may flourish and prosper. In exchange, they were to swear fealty to Melkor and worship him for his kindness, for his thoughts and designs would lead to their salvation.

He instructed them in the ways self-defense, and soon the men knew how to construct weapons. Bows, arrows and spears - not of the manner of the elves, rather they resembled the armament of orcs. With these they managed to ward off the evil beasts that besieged them and soon they could walk in the forest again. Makaar also taught them how to build fires, crude shelters and how to cook their food. Soon, the Secondborn knew enough to build settlements outside their caves and rejoiced in their freedom.

Furthermore, he gave them the gift of speech. Men were not born with the knowledge of languages, which the elves were gifted with. They were taught to speak Valaarin - a language that was convoluted and unlovely for the ears and tongues of the Children of Illuvitar. Yet, they did learn- soon they knew enough to grant themselves names, to describe their thoughts to each other and to begin singing their first songs.

However, Morgoth had instructed his servant to withhold crucial knowledge. Makaar had neglected to teach Men how to farm, the importance of storing food for bad weather, or how to preserve what they had collected. Neither were they taught how to read or write, or any form of art. These were measured taken to subvert their hearts and minds, so as to maintain control.

Indeed, when Men began to multiply and could no longer forage or hunt enough food to feed their newborn children, they turned once again to their savior Makaar, who told them "Once more you are starving, and once more I will bring food, to ensure your health and survival. Know this however, it is not me that you should thank, but rather Melkor, for it is by his mercy and wisdom that you are able to live."

Thus, Men began to erect idols in the image of Morgoth and began to worship him as their god and protector.

Many of the men and women who had been kidnapped by Morgoth's beasts of darkness, had been transported to Angbaand, where they were cruelly tortured and tormented. Just as he had corrupted the Orcs in the deep past, so too did Morgoth intend to defile the race of Man. However, the Illuvitar had made Men to be different from Elves- they were hurt more easily, broke more swiftly and would only live a few short years before they aged and died. Indeed the dark pits of Angbaand merely accelerated their doom, and they died quicker than those who roamed free under the sun.

At this time, the first generation of the Secondborn were the awaiting birth of their grandchildren- the time had nearly come for them to return to their Father. Makaar had noticed their aging- the change in hair color, the reduction in physical vigor, wrinkles and spots; and he thought then that this was due to the woes he was putting upon them, that they were changing shape into a new form of beast, just as the elves had turned into Orcs.

However, as they slowly began to pass away, the Ainu was alarmed. At first he thought that he had killed them with his cruelty, being as delicate as they were. For a while he postponed his plans, waiting for his victims to get stronger, but they kept on perishing until there were none left from the first generation.

Being immortal, Ainur are often slow in thought and deed; and Makaar was the same. He had withdrawn the terrible beasts of the night, let men have free access to the food he provided, indeed he even let them shirk their worship of Morgoth. However, as the years passed by, none of those measures proved to be successful.

Then he remembered the time long ago, when the Music of the Ainur had been given life and formed into Arda- when he himself took part in the song of creation and chose the chaotic discord of Melkor. He remembered the words of the Illuvitar - that the Secondborn would come to the world only for a brief flash, then they would return to Him - this is what he had called the Gift of Men.

Indeed, now that he looked upon the Secondborn passing away from Arda, he realized that torture and agony inflicted upon the Orcs would never subvert Men, because they would simply die. Moreover, since their lifespans were so short, their corruption would die with them and he would have to begin anew with every generation. Of course, if he corrupted them enough, then men would subvert each other, however even then not all of them would be under Melkor's spell.

Recognizing his setback, he returned for a short while to Angbaand. There, in the deepest pit, where Morgoth himself was enthroned, all his lieutenants held council, to decide what to do with Men. All of Morgoth's greatest lieutenants were present at this council. Sauron, his right hand. All of the Balrogs, including Gothmog their Lord, and the general of Morgoth's armies. Also there were all the lesser Ainur, the werewolves, dragons and the greatest Orcs. It was at this council that Morgoth, the Marrer of Arda and the greatest corruptor of all, instructed his servant of the method by which to enslave the Secondborn. Not by force and agony, as had been done before. Rather, they would seduce their minds. They would induce unspeakable fear, agony and desperation, then Makaar himself would be the source of their relief. In doing so he would win their heart and slowly turn their thoughts towards darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was a time for fear and death. This was the truth that the second generation of Men had known since they were born. All those who ventured out into the night were never seen alive again. Some had disappeared and never heard from again. Some had been found, mauled and mutilated. There were beasts at the edge of their fires and shelters, terrors lurking in the darkness.

Their fathers spoke of the time when they had first awoken and found the night to be beautiful and serene. Indeed, when the sky was clear, the stars were bright and the moon was alight, then they too thought the night was beautiful. However, there was no joy in this beauty, when every day was a fight for their lives.

During their lifetime, evil had come to dominate. In their childhood the darkness was feared and hated, but now there was fear even in the day. The forests were no longer explored in wonder and merriment. Rather, they only ventured forth in well armed groups in search of food, always at risk of attack. There were now Orcs and Trolls lurking nearby, constantly waiting to attack. 

They would only strike at night. Sometimes, they would simply steal food and weapons, then vanish. Other times they would kidnap or kill a few of the Secondborn, then carry them away. Next day, the ones who went to search for them would find their bones scattered about, for the Orcs and Trolls would eat them.

Men now felt fear as they had never before. They banded together in bigger groups, built settlements closer together and started to erect fences. At night, they would light bright fires and post watchmen. Orc attacks became fewer and far between, yet when they did occur, it was with greater force and ferocity.

Of course, the coming of the Orcs was the doing of Morgoth, through Makaar his lieutenant. Though the Men did not know it, Morgoth had instructed his beasts to harry and oppress, but not annihilate. Makaar now waited for Men to call for him, so that he may darken their hearts still further.

At the very first sighting of the Orcs, the Secondborn had panicked. They had immediately cried for help from Makaar and he appeared before hear their pleas. He was the one who instructed them to band together into defensive encampments, to place guards and maintain watch. He also demanded that they make more idols to Morgoth and to burn part of their food as sacrifice.

Some indeed, went back to spending the night in easily defensible caves, but by now there were far too many of them to fit in their birthplace. Crowded so close together, the lives of Men became miserable. Overcrowded and filthy, these encampments were the breeding ground for hatred. Yet, since they had no other choice they had to endure.

Though to a Maiar or Elf, the years would have seemed a short time, to Men they were long and weary. With the coming of the Orcs and the birth of their grandchildren, the first generation of the Secondborn passed away. For the next ten years the Men continued subsisting under the oppression of the minions Morgoth, but soon that was to end.

Trolls had hitherto only been seen deep within the forest, but never near the encampments. However, one night, hundreds of trolls descended upon their fences and tore them to bits. Orcs came through and burned down all the huts, stole all the food and killed anyone who resisted. They abstained from massacring all of them because they were ordered to terrorize, not slaughter. Thus, they took a few prisoners and made great merriment by torturing them, within sight of those who had escaped to hide in the caves.

Once more, the Men appealed to Makaar for help and he came to them engulfed in fire. His appearance drove away the Orcs, who had known that he would be coming. Then he went to the largest idol of Morgoth and sat down in front of it.

"Once more you come to me for aid. Once more I must tell you, that I am not the one to whom you must pray. Morgoth is your savior and protector. It he who gives you food, knowledge and a protector – which what I am, a mere guardian. Understand that though I can kill every living Orc and Troll, that would not keep you safe. You must be taught not only to fend for yourselves, you must also make peace with the Orcs, for you will not win if you go to war with them"

As yet, Men did not truly understand what war meant. They had only heard of the battles between the Valaar and Melkor from the mouth of Makaar. They knew there would be great destruction and suffering, which they were not willing to face. Peace with the fearful Orcs would be welcome relief, though it would be bitter not to avenge the fallen.

Makaar's suggestion for peace was eventually decided to be the best option. The Orcs themselves were under orders to relent to easy terms. Under most circumstances Orcs are near impossible to reason with, but Morgoth himself had told them that their purpose was to subjugate, not exterminate. Being savages, they had simple demands for peace. The wanted a tribute of food, meat of any kind from any animal, from each family every day. In return they guaranteed peace. The Secondborn were relieved that the terms were so simple, so they agreed.

The peace was kept for ten years, a long time for Men, but the blink of an eye for Orcs and Ainur. Makaar understood that the just as Seconborn were quick to perish, they were also quick to learn and quick to forget. After ten short years, many had passed away, some had learnt to be friendly with Orcs and for all of them, the memory of their conflict was fading away. This was his opportunity, Makaar decided.

Ten years after the coming of peace, five Orcs came to claim their share of tribute. They cam in ruding up wargs, ferocious and fearsome. The sun had set long ago and twilight had passed. The end of the night was as yet many hours away and thus the Orcs were not pressed for time.

Men had long ago rebuilt their settlements and no longer need to build fortifications. They had spread out into much smaller groups and each group had begun to resemble independent villages. This was because their numbers had swollen to the point where it was unpleasant to live with each other and also because they needed to venture further and further into the wilderness, to find food for the Orcs.

The Orcs had ridden into a village where 15 families lived. From each they would collect a tribute. Some they would feed to the wargs and the rest they would carry back home. Some villagers would give the tribute willingly and others would be reluctant. Thus they were armed, both for self-defense and for intimidation.

The Orcs entered the village square, where there was bright bonfire blazing. All of the villagers were present, but it was apparent that they had divided into two groups. There was one group to the front of the fire, who were merry and laughing, with large piles of meat. The second group hung about closer to the bonfire, for they had realized that Orcs despised warmth and light. They were obviously ill at ease and were impatient to leave.

The wargs rode up to the first group and began to devour the carcasses. As their mounts ate, the riders dismounted and greeted the friendly Men. Between such friends, the giving of tribute was no longer simply price paid for peace – rather it was a trade. The orcs had brought with them such goods as Men could not yet make for themselves. Knives, axes and other tools made of metal, that were far superior to the wood and stone that they made for themselves. Also the Orcs brought for them their intoxicating drinks and the friends rejoiced in consuming them.

However when the Orcs went to the second group, they received no welcome and gave no friendliness in return. They were armed and expected the Orcs to betray them. More significantly, they had brought less food and this greatly displeased the Orcs.

The Orcs started a quarrel, they wanted more, but the Men reminded them that they always asked for more and were never satisfied. Orcs however, are incapable of reason and the biggest one suddenly grunted, "I am hungry, I wanted meat and all of you look soft enough to eat."

Saying this, he grabbed a nearby woman and bit into her arm. Her husband and his companions grabbed their spears and immediately came to her rescue. The wargs jumped in to help their masters and there was a bloody skirmish. Some of the Men died and a few were injured, but all of the Orcs and wargs were put down.

However, the Men who were friendly with the Orcs were enraged. "Why did you not bring them more food?" they said. "The Orcs have been good to us, surely you could have done better?"

But the others were unsympathetic and replied, "These beasts killed so many of us in the past and have hurt us again. They broke the peace first!"

It was several days before the rest of the Orcs noticed that their fellows were missing, but this gave them little cause for alarm. Orcs care little for their brethren, for murder is in their blood and the kill each other without forethought or remorse. Rather, it was the Orcish sympathizers who told Makaar of the peace being broken, for they wanted to retain their favor with the beasts.

The events that occurred afterward would leave a scar upon the souls of Men, though the memory would fade away.

Makaar arranged for another conference between Men and Orcs. The Orcs demanded vengeance for their brothers. In reality they cared little, but they had been ordered to demand this by the master. Men were divided in response. Most were willing to appease the Orcs, though some did say that they had also killed a few Men in the skirmish, thus they were not blameless.

Ultimately, Makaar decided that he would set and example for the future. He instructed those who were loyal to capture the husband of the woman who was bit, and bring him to the mouth of the caves. There, at the oldest alter of Morgoth, he was burnt alive as a sacrifice, the first of the Secondborn to be given such a death.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a time when the entire race of Men were entirely under the influence of Makaar. For three generations the grew in number and spread outward from the place of their birth. During this time Makaar continued to infect them with Morgoth's evil. Most of the Secondborn. Most of the Secondborn were now allies or servants of the Orcs. There were still a few who were repelled by the corruption within the Orcs and refused to befriend them. There was a great deal of hatred between them and the Orc friends.

This animosity was now being fuelled by regular murder committed by the Orcs and their friends. The alters of Morgoth were now sacrifice pits, where the enemies of Morgoth were regularly burnt to death. The Secondborn were fast being transformed into a race of thralls, subject to the will of Morgoth. For a long time it looked as though their future would end in total darkness, possibly turning into a lesser race of Orcs.

However, by now the Valaar had learnt of the coming of Man. When Men had begun to hunt and forage, the animals and trees of Yavanna had become aware of their existence, but initially supposed that they were elves. The eagles of Manwe had begun to watch them and they reported their observations.

At first, the Valaar did not understand that it was the Men being spoken of, though it was unusual for Elves to be so primitive and uncultured. However, that could have been the doing of Morgoth. But when reports began to come of the quick aging of these beings and their swift passing, Manwe comprehended that Secondborn had arrived.

It was then that Mandos came to him and said, "The time has come for the fading of the Elves, for Men have been sent to this world. I have met the first ones to pass to pass into my halls and they are to journey out of Arda. However, from their word and their memories, I have learnt that Morgoth has already begun to poison them. We must defend them."

The Valaar then gathered in a conference and decide upon their course of action. This meeting was somber and serious, in contrast to their joy at the coming of the elves. Middle Earth was the dominion of Melkor and Arda was irreparably harmed by his evil, as well as by the wars of the Ainur. The Valaar wished to avoid further destruction and damage. Moreover, they were unwilling to help the Noldor exiles who had caused such sorrow in Valinor.

They decided that it would be best if they continued to avoid direct confrontation with Morgoth. Not only would they risk the total destruction of Arda, they also feared causing inadvertent harm to Men as they did to the Elves. Rather, they would create the means by which Men could free themselves. In case they needed to take direct action, Ulmo would be the Valaar to do so.

Ulmo was the one who most loved Middle Earth and the Elves. Though they had come at an evil hour and had fallen swiftly into evil, Ulmo's heart rejoiced at the coming of Men. He accepted Manwe's bidding and sent his servants to the rivers and springs nears the mountains where Men were known to live. They were instructed to observe and listen.

Thus, the servants of Ulmo and the eagles of Manwe kept watch upon the Seconborn, and all the evil things that Men were doing to each other thus became known to the Valaar.

They began to think of how to free some, if not all of the Men from their bondage. As always, the machinations of the Ainur are long and ponderous. Five generations of Men had come into Arda, before Ulmo made his play.

By then the Orc haters had left the mountains and hid in the dense jungles at the foothills. The thralls of Makaar would often come to them, bearing arms and search for victims for sacrifice. Some would give themselves up willingly, to protect their beloved. Other times, someone unwilling would be handed over to them, by those fearful for their own lives. Mostly though, they would fight back and there would be battles between Men. Both sides committed terrible murders.

If the thralls won, then they would gather up the survivors and drag them back to be sacrificed at an Alter of Morgoth. In one such instance, they captured a child and put him inside a wooden cage, built upon a hand drawn cart. As the door to his cage was being tied shut, a dark mist swept through the jungle and his captors were blinded. The child himself could not see further than his arms could reach, but suddenly he heard great, thunderous crashes. The thrall men appeared to see something that scared them and they fled. An enormous tree branch slammed into his pen. It stopped short of injuring him but it broke the wooden bars just enough to let him break free.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, far away from the site of the battle. In his fear, the child looked neither left nor right, but only straight ahead. It seemed to him that there were enemies chasing him, right at his heels, for his ears were filled with the crunching of twigs and the rustle of leaves. In his has to found the quickest path, it seemed as thought the trees were closing in around him, squeezing him tightly into the only open space, which happened to be directly ahead of him.

Though he did not know this, the child had been rescued by the Ents at the behest of Ulmo and was being herded by them towards safety. He quickly stumbled into a flowing stream and as he hurried to cross it, a massive flood swept down and carried him away. However, he did not perish because this was not a true flood. It was a Maiar in service to Ulmo and he was delivering the boy to Ulmo's hands. Rather than being chilled by the cold water, the child felt it to be warm and instead of drowning, the wave lifting him to it's crest, as though there were hands underneath pushing him up.

Al last he was deposited upon a sandy bank. As he struggled to his feet, a figure erupted from the surface of the water. This was Ulmo himself, Lord of the Seas and Waters of Arda and he spoke the child of Men in Valaarin.

Ulmo told the boy the true story of the world. Of the Music of the Ainur and the creation of the world, the Marring of Arda by Melkor, the battles of the Ainur and the creation of Valinor. He spoke of the creation of the stars, mountains, seas, volcanos, plants and trees, and also of how Melkor twisted them into his image. He spoke of the primeval light, that was diffuse and omni present, how the Valaar gathered it and made two great lamps that were destroyed by Melkor. He then spoke of the birth of the Trees of Light, the coming of the Elves, the last assault to contain Melkor for ever. He told the child, that Melkor had been imprisoned for three Ages of the world then pardoned, but he betrayed them again and destroyed the trees, bringing about darkness. The Sun and Moon were created from a fruit of the Golden Tree and a flower from the Silver Tree. This heralded the coming of Men.

Lastly, he informed the boy that Orcs were Elves who had been twisted and defiled by Melkor. He also told him the tale of the Silmarills and of the hopeless war raged by the Noldor. Lastly, he said, "This is the true tale of the world and all that you have learnt from your Elders were lies told by Melkor. He seeks to turn you into another race like the Orcs. However, you and your brethren can be free if you so choose. I shall see you again. For now, rest, for I have brought you to friends".

At that moment, the child's rupture was broken and he was aware of being warm, if not dry, underneath a monstrous fur cloak. At his side stood two tall Avari Elves.


End file.
